urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Night Huntress series
The Night Huntress series also called the Cat and Bones series. It is written by Jeaniene Frost. Genres and Sub-Genres Romantic Urban Fantasy NOTE: This series can be fournd on the Romance (PNR) side of the bookstore aisle but can easily belong in the UF section since the plots and the action throughout are dominant. Each book has the same protagonist, same love interest and same cast with new additons throughout the series—another way it is different from the ususal PNR format. Series Description or Overview Catherine (“Cat”) is a twenty-two-year-old Ohio farm girl who is the product of her human mother’s rape by a newly turned vampire. To avenge her mother, Cat spends her teen years seeking out and killing predatory vampires in local bars. One night she meets Bones, a master vampire who defeats her and tricks her into assisting him on his own vampire-killing hunts. Fang-tastic Fiction Night Huntress (Cat and Bones) '''— (2007-2014) Publisher: Half-vampire Catherine Crawfield is going after the undead with a vengeance, hoping that one of these deadbeats is her father — the one responsible for ruining her mother’s life. Then she’s captured by Bones, a vampire bounty hunter, and is forced into an unholy partnership. In exchange for finding her father, Cat agrees to train with the sexy night stalker until her battle reflexes are as sharp as his fangs. She’s amazed she doesn’t end up as his dinner — are there actually good vampires? Pretty soon Bones will have her convinced that being half-dead doesn’t have to be all bad. But before she can enjoy her newfound status as kick-ass demon hunter, Cat and Bones are pursued by a group of killers. Now Cat will have to choose a side… and Bones is turning out to be as tempting as any man with a heartbeat. ~ SFF | Fantasy Literature and Goodreads '''Night Huntress World — (2010-2011) These are spin-off novels featuring supporting characters in the Night Huntress universe. Publisher: The night is not safe for mortals. Denise MacGregor knows all too well what lurks in the shadows — her best friend is half-vampire Cat Crawfield — and she has already lost more than the average human could bear. But her family’s past is wrapped in secrets and shrouded in darkness — and a demon shapeshifter has marked Denise as prey. Now her survival depends on an immortal who lusts for a taste of her. He is Spade, a powerful, mysterious vampire who has walked the earth for centuries and is now duty-bound to protect this endangered, alluring human — even if it means destroying his own kind. Denise may arouse his deepest hungers, but Spade knows he must fight his urge to have her as they face the nightmare together… Because once the first crimson drop falls, they will both be lost. ~ SFF | Fantasy Literature Trailers Book Trailers ~ Frost Books in Series Night Huntress/Cat & Bones series: #Halfway to the Grave (2007) #One Foot in the Grave (2008) #At Grave's End (2008) #Destined for an Early Grave (2009) #This Side of the Grave (2011) #One Grave at a Time (2011) #Up From the Grave (Feb 26, 2014) ~ Final The series ends at book #7: The grave stops here Shorts, Anthologies and Guides *0.5. “Reckoning” in Unbound (2011) ~ Anthology *2.5. “Happily Never After” in Weddings from Hell (2008) ~ Anthology *3.5. “Devil to Pay” in Four Dukes and a Devil (2009) ~ Anthology & eBook *4.5. "One For The Money" in Death's Excellent Vacation (2010) ~ Anthology *4.5. "One For The Money" in Magic Graves (2011) ~ eBook with Ilona Andrews *6.5. “Home for the Holidays” in The Bite Before Christmas '' (2011)~Novella :Reading Order :Goodreads | Night Huntress - Complete World series Night Huntress Universe: Companion Series & Books 'Night Prince series' / Vlad and Leila Series: # Once Burned (2012) # Twice Tempted (Mar 26, 2013) # Bound by Flames (January 26, 2015) ~ Final (NEWS) 'Night Huntress World: # First Drop of Crimson (2010) # Eternal Kiss of Darkness (2010) *2.5. “Happily Never After” in Weddings from Hell (2008) ~ Anthology *3.5. “Devil to Pay” in Four Dukes and a Devil (2009) ~ Anthology & eBook ~ '''Deleted Scenes: Deleted Scenes Other Series Broken Destiny series (aka: Realmwlaker series): #The Beautiful Ashes (Aug 26, 2014) #''Untitled'' () #''Untitled'' () World Building Fang-tastic Fiction: Jeaniene Frost: NIGHT HUNTRESS and NIGHT HUNTRESS WORLD Setting Ohio at first adn repeatedly throughout the series. Plus various locations around the USA, Canada, Romania, England, France and various others. *Timeline The Supernatural Elements Vampires, Ghouls, Ghosts, Demons, Remnants, Shapechanger (not-Were), Dragon, Poltergeist, weird science... *Supernatural Creatures *Vampire Mythology *About Ghouls Characters ~ Characters & Mythos Frost Cemetery Author Jeaniene Frost *Website: Frost Light Bio: Jeaniene Frost is the New York Times, USA Today, and international bestselling author of the Night Huntress series, the Night Prince series, and the upcoming Broken Destiny series. To date, foreign rights for her novels have sold to twenty different countries. Jeaniene lives in North Carolina with her husband Matthew, who long ago accepted that she rarely cooks and always sleeps in on the weekends. Aside from writing, Jeaniene enjoys reading, poetry, watching movies with her husband, exploring old cemeteries, spelunking and traveling – by car. Airplanes, children, and cook books frighten her. Jeaniene is represented by Nancy Yost at Nancy Yost Literary Agency. ~ About Cover Artist Artist: Larry Rostant Publishing Information * Published: Avon * Author Page: Jeaniene Frost | Avon Romance | avonromance.com * Bk-1: Paperback, 358 pages, Pub: October 30th 2007—ISBN: 0061245089 (Link) * Bk-2: Paperback, ,357 pages Pub: April 29th 2008—ISBN: 0061245097 (Link) * Bk-3: Paperback, 342 pages, Pub: Jan 1, 2009—ISBN: 0061583073 (Link) * Bk-4: Paperback, 355 pages, Pub: July 28, 2009—ISBN: (Link) * Bk-5: Paperback, 357 pages, Pub: February 22nd 201—ISBN: 0061783188 (Link) * Bk-6: Paperback, 358 pages,Pub: August 30th 2011—ISBN: 0061783196 (Link) * Bk-7: Paperback, 343 pages, Pub: January 28th 2014—ISBN: 0062076116 ([ Link]) Night Huntress Universe Reading Order Night Huntress/Cat & Bones series: NOTE: unnumbered books are part of the greater Night Huntress Universe and were left unnumbered to maintain the integrity of the known, commonly used numbers of the series-proper. These novels are placed in the correct reading order as some portions of their content are relevant to the over-all story arc. *0.5. “Reckoning” in Unbound (2011) * 1. Halfway to the Grave (2007) * 2. One Foot in the Grave (2008) *2.5. “Happily Never After” in Weddings from Hell (2008) ~ Anthology * 3. At Grave's End (2008) *3.5. “Devil to Pay” in Four Dukes and a Devil (2009) ~ Anthology & eBook * 4. Destined for an Early Grave (2009) *4.5. "One For The Money" in Death's Excellent Vacation (2010) *4.5. "One For The Money" in Magic Graves (2011) ~ eBook with Ilona Andrews * First Drop of Crimson (2010) — Night Huntress World #1 * Eternal Kiss of Darkness (2010) — Night Huntress World #2 * 5. This Side of the Grave (2011) * 6. One Grave at a Time (2011) *6.5. “Home for the Holidays” in The Bite Before Christmas '' (2011)~Novella * Once Burned (2012) — Night Prince series #1 * Twice Tempted (Mar 26, 2013) — Night Prince series #2 * 7. Up From the Grave (Feb 26, 2013) ~ Night Huntress series ~ Final * Bound by Flames (January 27, 2015) ~ Night Prince series #3 ~ Final ~ '''Reading Order links': :* Reading Order :* Goodreads | Night Huntress - Complete World series Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—Halfway to the Grave: Half-vampire Catherine Crawfield is going after the undead with a vengeance, hoping that one of these deadbeats is her father - the one responsible for ruining her mother's life. Then she's captured by Bones, a vampire bounty hunter, and is forced into an unholy partnership. In exchange for finding her father, Cat agrees to train with the sexy night stalker until her battle reflexes are as sharp as his fangs. She's amazed she doesn't end up as his dinner - are there actually good vampires? Pretty soon Bones will have her convinced that being half-dead doesn't have to be all bad. But before she can enjoy her newfound status as kick-ass demon hunter, Cat and Bones are pursued by a group of killers. Now Cat will have to choose a side . . . and Bones is turning out to be as tempting as any man with a heartbeat. ~ Goodreads | Halfway to the Grave ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—One Foot in the Grave: Half-vampire Cat Crawfield is now Special Agent Cat Crawfield, working for the government to rid the world of the rogue undead. She’s still using everything Bones, her sexy and dangerous ex, taught her, but when Cat is targeted for assassination, the only man who can help her is the vampire she left behind. Being around Bones awakens all her emotions, from the adrenaline rush of slaying vamps side by side to the reckless passion that consumed them. But a price on her head—wanted: dead or half-alive—means her survival depends on teaming up with Bones. And no matter how hard Cat tries to keep things professional between them, she’ll find that desire lasts forever…and Bones won’t let her get away again. Original. ~ Goodreads | One Foot in the Grave, #2 ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—At Grave's End: It should be the best time of half-vampire Cat Crawfield’s life. With her undead lover Bones at her side, she’s successfully protected mortals from the rogue undead. But though Cat’s worn disguise after disguise to keep her true identity a secret from the brazen bloodsuckers, her cover’s finally been blown, placing her in terrible danger. As if that wasn’t enough, a woman from Bones’s past is determined to bury him once and for all. Caught in the crosshairs of a vengeful vamp, yet determined to help Bones stop a lethal magic from being unleashed, Cat’s about to learn the true meaning of bad blood. And the tricks she’s learned as a special agent won’t help her. She will need to fully embrace her vampire instincts in order to save herself—and Bones—from a fate worse than the grave. ~ Goodreads | At Grave's End, #3 ✤ BOOK FOUR BLURB—Destined for an Early Grave: Her deadly dreams leave her in grave danger. Since half-vampire Cat Crawfield and her undead lover Bones met six years ago, they've fought against the rogue undead, battled a vengeful Master vampire, and pledged their devotion with a blood bond. Now it's time for a vacation. But their hopes for a perfect Paris holiday are dashed when Cat awakes one night in terror. She's having visions of a vampire named Gregor who's more powerful than Bones and has ties to her past that even Cat herself didn't know about. Gregor believes Cat is his and he won't stop until he has her. As the battle begins between the vamp who haunts her nightmares and the one who holds her heart, only Cat can break Gregor's hold over her. She'll need all the power she can summon in order to bring down the baddest bloodsucker she's ever faced . . . even if getting that power will result in an early grave. ~ Goodreads | Destined for an Early Grave, #4 ✤ BOOK FIVE BLURB—This Side of the Grave: Half-vampire Cat Crawfield and her vampire husband Bones have fought for their lives, as well as for their relationship. But just when they've triumphed over the latest battle, Cat's new and unexpected abilities threaten to upset a long-standing balance . . . With the mysterious disappearance of vampires, rumors abound that a species war is brewing. A zealot is inciting tensions between the vampires and ghouls, and if these two powerful groups clash, innocent mortals could become collateral damage. Now Cat and Bones are forced to seek help from a dangerous "ally"; the ghoul queen of New Orleans herself. But the price of her assistance may prove more treacherous than even the threat of a supernatural war . . . to say nothing of the repercussions Cat never imagined. ~ Goodreads | This Side of the Grave, #5 ✤ BOOK SIX BLURB—One Grave at a Time: How Do You Send A Killer to the Grave When He's Already Dead? Having narrowly averted an (under)World War, Cat Crawfield wants nothing more than a little downtime with her vampire husband, Bones. Unfortunately, her gift from New Orleans's voodoo queen just keeps on giving—leading to a personal favor that sends them into battle once again, this time against a villainous spirit. Centuries ago, Heinrich Kramer was a witch hunter. Now, every All Hallows Eve, he take physical form to torture innocent women before burning them alive. This year, however, a determined Cat and Bones must risk all to send him back to the other side of eternity - forever. But one wrong step and they'll be digging their own graves. ~ Goodreads | One Grave at a Time, #6 ✤ BOOK SEVEN BLURB—Up From the Grave: There’s always one more grave to dig. Lately, life has been unnaturally calm for vampires Cat Crawfield and her husband Bones. They should have known better than to relax their guard, because a shocking revelation sends them back into action to stop an all-out war… A rogue CIA agent is involved in horrifying secret activities that threaten to raise tensions between humans and the undead to dangerous heights. Now Cat and Bones are in a race against time to save their friends from a fate worse than death…because the more secrets they unravel, the deadlier the consequences. And if they fail, their lives—and those of everyone they hold dear— will be hovering on the edge of the grave. ~ Goodreads | Up From the Grave, #7 Quotes *'Jeaniene Frost Quotes' ~ Goodreads *Night Huntress Series - Extras and Just for Fun: Favorite Quotes ~ GR *Quotes About Bones (122 quotes) ~ GR *Quotes About Night Huntress (15 quotes) * Extras and Fun *Night Huntress Series: Extras and Just for Fun Folder (page 1 of 1) *NIGHT HUNTRESS SERIES BY JEANIENE FROST: CASTING COUCH Trivia & Notes ~ ranked #7 on Goodreads | Best Urban Fantasy Series (181 series) Voted Book Lists: *Series: Best Urban Fantasy SERIES (273 books) *Bk-1: Best ADULT Urban Fantasy and Paranormal Romance (2001 books) *Bk-1: Best Paranormal Romance Series (1248 books) *Bk-2: The Best Adult Vampire Romance Books (821 books) *Bk-2: Lists That Contain One Foot in the Grave (Night Huntress, #2) by Jeaniene Frost *Bk-3: Character You Most Want to Sleep With (2892 books) *Bk-3: Lists That Contain At Grave's End (Night Huntress, #3) by Jeaniene Frost *Bk-4: Lists That Contain Destined for an Early Grave (Night Huntress, #4) by Jeaniene Frost *Bk-5: Most Anticipated PNR & Urban Fantasy - Early 2011 (181 books) *Bk-5: Lists That Contain This Side of the Grave (Night Huntress, #5) by Jeaniene Frost *Bk-6: Lists That Contain One Grave at a Time (Night Huntress #6) by Jeaniene Frost *Bk-7: Lists That Contain Up From the Grave (Night Huntress #7) by Jeaniene Frost External References Night Huntress series—Books: *Night Huntress ~ Frost Light *Night Huntress series by Jeaniene Frost ~ Goodreads *Jeaniene Frost - Summary Bibliography'~ ISFdb *Jeaniene Frost ~ FF *Dark Urban Fantasy: Jeaniene Frost *Night Huntress - Wikipedia *Night Huntress Series Frost Cemetery *Night Huntress - RomanceWiki *Night Huntress | Series | LibraryThing *Reading Order – Night Huntress series — Aestas Book Blog Reading Order: *Night Huntress Universe Reading Order ~ Author's site *Night Huntress Series Reading Order: - Maryse's Book Blog Read-Along: *Night Huntress Read-Along | Literary Escapism Summaries: *SFF AUTHOR Jeaniene Frost | Fantasy Literature *Fang-tastic Fiction: Jeaniene Frost's NIGHT PRINCE TRILOGY *Halfway To The Grave - RomanceWiki *Spotlight: "Night Huntress - Night Prince" by Jeaniene Frost | Angel's Guilty Pleasures *Night Huntress Series - Hot Romance Books *Summaries & Dream Cast for Jeaniene Frost's Night Huntress Novels *Night Huntress Series by Jeaniene Frost Synopsis | The Reading Cafe *Summary of whole series: Night Huntress Series | Bewitched Bookworms *Best Vampire Series EVER: The Night Huntress Series by Jeaniene Frost | torimacallister *Devil to Pay #3.5 by Jeaniene Frost (Night Huntress #3.5) | Paperback Daydreamer Night Huntress World: *Goodreads | Night Huntress series - Complete World by Jeaniene Frost *Night Huntress World ~ Frost Light *Night Prince ~ Frost Light *Anthologies ~ Frost Light *Reading Order ~ Author's list Characters, World, etc: *Characters & Mythos Frost Cemetery *Supernatural Creatures ~ Author's site *Fang-tastic Fiction: Jeaniene Frost's NIGHT PRINCE TRILOGY *Jeaniene Frost - Wikipedia ~ character list *Night Huntress Series | Bewitched Bookworms *Character Connection (16): Bones *Night Huntress Series Wiki - Night Huntress Series Wiki Misc: *Deleted Scenes *Book Trailers Interviews: *Night Huntress Series - Hot Romance Books Series Reviews (each & all books): *Best Vampire Series EVER: The Night Huntress Series by Jeaniene Frost | torimacallister *Romance Rookie: Series Sunday - Night Huntress by Jeaniene Frost *Review:The Night Huntress Series by Jeaniene Frost… | Bookish Temptations *Night Huntress | Series | Tynga's Reviews *Night Huntress Series | vampirelovingdork *Dark Urban Fantasy: Night Huntress *Crispin Russell Your Urban Fantasy Blog ~ series reviews Book Reviews: *Review: One Foot in the Grave (#2), by Jeaniene Frost | Reading In Winter *At Grave’s End #3 by Jeaniene Frost : Book Review ~ Love Vampires *Review: At Grave's End #3 by Jeaniene Frost Vampire Book Club *First Drop of Crimson #4.6 by Jeaniene Frost : Book Review ~ Love Vampires *Review: This Side of the Grave (Night #5) by Jeaniene Frost | Gravetells *ALPHA reader: 'One Grave at a Time' #6 by Jeaniene Frost *Review: Up From the Grave by Jeaniene Frost *Review: Up From the Grave by Jeaniene Frost (Night Huntress #7) | Vampire Book Club *Review: Up From the Grave #7 | Yummy Men and Kick Ass Chicks *Fangs For The Fantasy: Up From the Grave (Night Huntress Series #7) by Jeaniene Frost *Up From the Grave #7 by Jeaniene Frost | Tynga's Reviews *Review: Up From the Grave by Jeaniene Frost - Fiction Vixen *Up from the Grave & Once Burned REviews - Night Huntress Series – Jeaniene Frost *Once Burned (Night Prince #1) by Jeaniene Frost : Book Review ~ Love Vampires Artist: * Larry Rostant - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb Author: *Frost Light ~ Author's site *Goodreads | Jeaniene Frost (Author of Halfway to the Grave) *Dark Urban Fantasy: Jeaniene Frost *‎wickedscribejeanienefrost.wordpress.com *Jeaniene Frost Author Page ~ Shelfari *Jeaniene Frost - YouTube *The grave stops here ~ message to readers *Jeaniene Frost - Wikipedia *About Jeaniene ~ Frost Cemetery Community: *Jeaniene Frost ~ Facebook *Jeaniene Frost ~ Live Journal *Jeaniene Frost ~ Twitter *Frost Cemetery *Frost Cemetery • Index page *Goodreads | Jeaniene Frost (Author of Halfway to the Grave) *(3) FrostFans - The Official Jeaniene Frost Fansite - Facebook *Frostfans (frostfans) on Twitter *Frost Fans on Goodreads *night huntress series on Tumblr *Night Huntress...Cat & Bones on Pinterest *Night Huntress and Night Prince Series on Pinterest See Also * Night Prince series * Broken Destiny series * Jeaniene Frost * Cat Crawfield * Bones * Unbound #0.5 * Weddings from Hell #2.5 * Death's Excellent Vacation #4.5 * Magic Graves #4.5 * Bite Before Christmas #6.5 * Ilona Andrews * Kate Daniels series * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Category links at bottom of page Gallery of Book Covers: Night Huntress series 1. Halfway to the Grave (2007).jpg|1. Halfway to the Grave (2007) by Jeaniene Frost—art; Larry Rostant|link=http://jeanienefrost.com/books/halfway-to-the-grave/ 2. One Foot in the Grave (2008).jpg|2. One Foot in the Grave (2008) by Jeaniene Frost—art; Larry Rostant|link=http://jeanienefrost.com/books/one-foot-in-the-grave/ 3. At Grave's End (2008).jpg|3. At Grave's End (2008) by Jeaniene Frost—art; Larry Rostant|link=http://jeanienefrost.com/books/at-graves-end/ 4. Destined for an Early Grave (2009).jpg|4. Destined for an Early Grave (2009) by Jeaniene Frost—art; Larry Rostant|link=http://jeanienefrost.com/books/destined-for-an-early-grave/ 5. This Side of the Grave (2011) .jpg|5. This Side of the Grave (2011) by Jeaniene Frost—art; Larry Rostant|link=http://jeanienefrost.com/books/this-side-of-the-grave/ 6. http---www.jeanienefrost.com-wp-content-uploads-2011-03-OneGraveAtaTimeBlogPic-186x300.jpg|6. One Grave at a Time (2011) by Jeaniene Frost—art; Larry Rostant|link=http://jeanienefrost.com/books/one-grave-at-a-time/ 7. Up From the Grave (Feb 26, 2013).jpg|7. Up From the Grave (Feb 26, 2013) by Jeaniene Frost—art; Larry Rostant|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/10357792-up-from-the-grave Larry-rostant--jeaniene-frost.jpg|Cat Crawfield in At Grave's End from Night Huntress series—Original art: Larry Rostant 1. Once Burned (2012) .jpg|1. Once Burned (2012)~Night Prince series|link=http://jeanienefrost.com/night-prince-books/once-burned/ 2. Twice Tempted (March 19, 2013).jpg|2. Twice Tempted (2013)~Night Prince series|link=http://jeanienefrost.com/night-prince-books/twice-tempted/ 1. First Drop of Crimson (2010).jpg|1. First Drop of Crimson (2010)~Night Huntress World|link=http://jeanienefrost.com/night-huntress-world-books/first-drop-of-crimson/ 2. Eternal Kiss of Darkness (2010) .jpg|2. Eternal Kiss of Darkness (2010) ~Night Huntress World|link=http://jeanienefrost.com/night-huntress-world-books/eternal-kiss-of-darkness/ Unbound-kim-harrison-melissa-marr-jeaniene-frost-vicki-pettersson-jocelynn-drake.jpg|0.5. "Reckoning" ~ Unbound (2009) edited by Kim Harrison|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6244315-unbound?from_search=true Weddings from Hell (Night Huntress - Complete World #2.5) .jpg|2.5. "Happily Never After" Weddings from Hell (Night Huntress-2008) anthology edited by Maggie Shayne|link=http://jeanienefrost.com/other-works/ Four Dukes and a Devil.jpg|3.5. "Devil to Pay" in Four Dukes and a Devil (2011) anthology by|link=http://jeanienefrost.com/other-works/ 0.5. Questionable Client in Magic Graves (2011).jpg|4.5. " One for the Money" in Magic Graves (Night Huntress, #4.5; Kate Daniels series, #0.5) (2011) eBook anthology|link=http://jeanienefrost.com/other-works/ Death's Excellent Vacation (2010) by Charlaine Harris.jpg|4.5. "One for the Money" in Death's Excellent Vacation (2010) edited by Charlaine Harris|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7102544-death-s-excellent-vacation The Bite Before Christmas.jpg|6.5. "Home for the Holidays" in The Bite Before Christmas (2011) by Lynsay Sands & Jeaniene Frost |link=http://jeanienefrost.com/2011/11/home-for-the-holidays-excerpt/ Category:Series Category:Female Lead Category:Ghouls Category:Vampires Category:Ghosts and Spirits Category:Demons Category:Weird Science Category:Dhampire Category:Psychics Category:Super-Enhanced Humans‎ Category:Paranormal Military, Cops, Spies